Killua Zoldyck (Exaggerated)
Summary To put things simple and sweet, Killua is the son and recent prodigy of the Zoldyck family who possesses uncanny powers which he can further amplify with nen. His best friend is believed to be Gon Freecss, a boy who is also considered a prodigy with plenty of talent and potential to become a great hunter, making the two of them a good recipe for friendship. Well, no, not the recent son. Need I mention that this version of Killua has actually lived for infinity? And since he was born, he was extensively trained to overcome the concept of infinity and reach greater heights, eventually giving birth to such power that was so unfathomable that he created something above omnipotence, which was Killuapotence, a power manifested in himself that gave him nigh invincibility to everything. Powers and Stats Tier: Boundless. Killua is above omnipotent in every shape and form. His power is matched by absolutely no one, evidenced by the many matches specified below this submission of a profile. Name: '''Killua Zoldyck '''Origin: Zoldyck. His origin goes Zoldyck. No room for explanation other than that. Gender: The world will never know. Killua is referred to as male, however, but several theories and signs point to him being female and male altogether, so transgender? ''' '''Age: Infinity and beyond. He has been around since the very fabric of time manifested itself into reality, making him one of the oldest, if not the oldest beings in the entire multiverse and hyperverse. Classification: ??? Powers and Abilities: '''Well, where to start? His unique anatomy allows him to adjust the lengths of his fingernails and help him determine how long his fingernails should be depending on the given situation. His unique Zoldyck physiology and extensive training has also given him in-born muscle control, superhuman physicality, and mainly through his training; resistance to any form of electricity and poison. Also, he has a heavy luggage of energy called Nen in which he has trained so much with, perfecting the art of the energy and using it to his advantage to the point where he has adjusted his Hatsu to such a point where his Godspeed has speed that allows him to go to the very edges of the universe. Nen techniques such as En, Ko, Ren, and much more are wanked in this exaggerated profile of Killua. For example, En, a technique that allows him to sense almost anything that gets in its radius has a radius that covers the entire multiverse, adding to his amazing reflexes and muscle control alongside his inescapable Godspeed power to make him the ultimate enemy. Time travel, insane perception skills, sub-atomic regeneration, and self-empowerment are some of his abilities, alongside with his fourth wall breaking abilities which allow him to literally breach the wall of fiction. He's also able to restart, create, destroy, and modify timelines on his own will. Oh, and he's also able to toy with the perception of others, except that it's ineffective against those who happen to have resistance against it. He is half capable of nonexistence, only able to erase entities that he has birthed from timelines he has created/chained together with a coexisting timeline. He can also turn intangible by vibrating his body to such a point where nothing physically applies to him and maintain intangibility for countless units of time. '''Attack Potency: '''ABSOLUTELY infinite. Killua's attack potency can range TO absolutely ANYTHING depending on how much KINETIC energy and ELECTRONS he is empowered with. At most, he could potentially destroy an entire multiverse at his true peak of power and break all walls of fiction, utterly causing reality to collapse on itself and even overcoming his brief weakness of black holes. Audiences watching the series he stems from would even be shocked, projectors and screens being ripped through if he did this. Not to mention, his entire punch would make all alternate realities collide and combust, ripping a giant hole through the universe from a supreme supernova caused by the collision of his empowered fist empowered by kinetic energy and 500 million times infinity times beyond infinity times Googloplux and Rayo's Number, two quantities that surpass every fiber of life and surpass any fictional character's power and ULTIMATELY RIVALS THE CONCEPT OF KILLUAPOTENCE MEANING THAT THE ATTACK POTENCY ITSELF IS THE MOST STRONGEST THING IN REALITY AND ANY CONCEPT RELATING TO BATTLE MAKING IT THE STRONGEST EVER YET THEORETICALLY MAYBE POSSIBLY x ten trillion. All of that math. Do it. '''Speed: '''Killua is fast enough to race to the very start of the universe in a fraction of a second in his Godspeed form. It should also be noted that he can breach any fictional barrier if he discharges enough electricity in his Godspeed state to do so. In only his base form, he can start from Earth and make his way to Mercury in about fifteen seconds. '''Lifting Strength: In only his base form, his strength is pre-stellar, but goes all the way to 4D hypermass capable lifting when he is in Godspeed mode. Striking Strength: His striking strength is heavy. If he hit a star while in Godspeed mode with the brink of his fist, the entire star would implode from the inside out and leave a heavy dent in the fabric of wherever it was occupying. Furthermore, he can also destroy universes and realities if charged with enough electrons to do so. Powered by electrons in such a nonsensical fashion to such a point where he can completely dominate galaxies, stars, and universes, he is one strong fellow in his Godspeed form and is not to be messed with. Durability: '''Killua can take a lot. His composition, accompanied with his grueling training, allows him to take things such as stars exploding, or even the combustion of a galaxy, universe, and much more very easily. Something like a multiverse colliding with him in the middle of it would be enough to take him down, perhaps even less than that, but yeah. '''Stamina: '''Killua's stamina is nigh infinite. He can literally outlive anyone in his Godspeed form without dying or losing the form, sustaining himself for long periods of time. Yeah, that's right. He can also empower himself with electrons at will even if there is nothing to go off of to power him with. For instance, if every electron-containing thing had been swiped from the universe, for some logic-defying reason, Killua would be able to still use Godspeed, because, at this point, Godspeed heavily defies what electricity alone can do and surpasses the spectrums. So, a total boss when it comes to stamina. '''Range: '''With the assistance of Nen techniques such as En, Killua's range may just be immeasurable. To put this into perspective, Killua, from the universe of whatever HxH timeline/reality this one is stuck in, would be able to see what's going on and happening all the way in another anime universe and reality, where a war may be going on. Furthermore, he can also travel in between gaps of time with infinite range and accuracy in Godspeed and base form in default. '''Standard Equipment: '''Intelligence and wit. '''Intelligence: '''Killua's intelligence stems from his omnipresence and omnipotence. The guy can literally tell what's going on in a person's mind just by looking at them. He can also read the minds of thousands in a heartbeat as if he's some sort of Martian after his training. '''Weaknesses: '''Being brutally overpowered by someone who is just by default stronger than him is one of his many hidden weaknesses. He is also vulnerable to black holes, as, for some nonsensical reason, it sucks up all of his electrons and reduces his energy in his Godspeed state. Despite being the definition of infinity in the HxH universe, he is somewhat limited. If every particle or electron is somehow stripped and permanently erased from reality from his body, then he is rendered powerless, as his body has become innately dependent on it and thus cannot thrive without the proper amount of electrons needed to sustain himself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: ''' * Outsped Gon in a race from Earth to the Jurassic age. * Defeated Kite with a single punch. * Destroyed an entire universe with a single empowered punch in his Godspeed form. '''Notable Losses: * Took an L from Gon in an arm wrestle. * Took another L from Gon in a fist fight. * Took another L again from Gon in another fist fight, which came close to being a tie, but dreadfully ended with Killua being knocked out with an empowered fist from Gon. * Went insane in a fight against EMPTY and thus lost, collapsing dead in the midst of it and being pronounced as unable to continue on. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters